


【罗莱】红灯

by Masamune1127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: 皇帝陛下想尝试一下和女人做爱，于是悄悄地出宫去了。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 5





	【罗莱】红灯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmenF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/gifts).



> ·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线有意义）  
> ·十八世纪背景，莱因哈特性转  
> ·女装站街直男×金发美直女
> 
> ·祝罗严塔尔元帅生日快乐！奉上鲜嫩皇帝一个

“这是什么？”莱因哈特弯腰下去，凑近那盏灯。灯罩上蒙着一层红纸，橘色的光便成了猩红的，照在皇帝雪白的脸上，让她看起来像坠入地狱业火的唐璜。

“红灯。”罗严塔尔伸手拿起它，将里面的火苗熄灭：“这里是红灯区，挂着红灯的就是……”  
他故意压低声音，莱因哈特不由自主地走近了一步：“是什么？”

“妓院。”罗严塔尔说。莱因哈特从礼帽帽檐前垂下的面纱中看到一双异色的眼睛。

他们站在黑暗里，莱因哈特闻到罗严塔尔身上的香水味道，和她的显然不同，浓郁到有些刺鼻。屋里漆黑一片，只有莱因哈特身上的白斗篷借着窗外透进来的月光在莹莹发亮。

【三个小时前。】

莱因哈特从仆人们用的角门出去，现在是冬天了，奥丁的天空一如既往，灯火太亮，看不见什么星星。她穿着大斗篷，头发谨慎地盘成低调的发髻，用兜帽盖好，黑色的貂皮风毛软软地拂在她脸上。里面是一身保暖的骑马服，手套边塞在袖子里，即使是莱因哈特整个人掉进河中，也不会有一滴水渗进去。只看脸很难分辨出她究竟是男是女，为保万全，她甚至用眉笔将眉毛画得更浓，这样看起来就更像男人些。

皇宫的西北边就是平民区，肮脏混乱，以一座歌剧院为界。在剧院的背后，就是帝都奥丁的红灯区。莱因哈特从没去过这种地方，她来过歌剧院，但没有考虑过后面是什么地方。演出结束之后，皇帝在露台上透气，时值七月，正是适合做梦的好时节。她在露台上四处散步，发现后面有一片鲜艳怪异的红灯，便转头去看军务尚书。

“那是什么？”顺着莱因哈特的白手套望去，奥贝斯坦的义眼缓缓地转动一下：“红灯区，陛下。”

“是做什么的？”

“您不知道为好。如果您有兴趣，明天我会请人为您讲解。”莱因哈特不置可否地点点头。

第二天奥贝斯坦找来的人果然上门来给皇帝解释那是什么，是个从首都大学请来的社会学博士。卖春妇古而有之，甚至很久以前，有个国家的首都税收的百分之二十五来自于皮肉生意。  
莱因哈特听到这里转头看向奥贝斯坦，军务尚书会意，弯腰汇报：“虽然这不是臣的工作范畴，但就去年的财务报告而言，奥丁的税收大部分来自于贵族的个人所得税以及土地方面的收入。”

原来如此。莱因哈特想。“能够完全取缔掉吗？”她在做皇帝之前首先是个女人，听到女性为了一口面包而出卖身体，自然不怎么高兴。

“恐怕很难，陛下。”博士彬彬有礼地回答，在黑板上为皇帝板书。

贫穷，教育，以及来自丈夫的盘剥，被三个圈分别圈住的词组简直就像三块西西弗斯的巨石：“您不乐见贫穷女人出卖身体，任何有良知的人都不会认为红灯区是什么好地方。但这并非一朝一夕就能完成的事，而且，或许也有人心甘情愿地在泥淖中自甘堕落。如果擅自将手伸给她，自己也会弄脏衣袖。”

社会学博士用粉笔在黑板上画出红灯区的示意图，硬币纸钞从女人的腿间流出，汇入到老鸨的手里，又在老鸨的手里分成数股，一股去交税，一股给上官做买路钱，一股用来打点街面上的皂吏。从无数个老鸨手里分来的钱最终汇成一笔税金，流入到帝国的国库中。莱因哈特的脸色并不好看，过了很久她才发现书房里的气氛被她弄糟了，回过神来勉强笑一笑，站起来对博士伸出手去：“多谢，今天您辛苦了，要带一点宫廷里的点心回去吗？”

她在寒冷的冬夜里走着，心里想着男人和女人的事。如果她是个男人……是不是就对这种事习以为常了？从前还有皇帝在宫廷里叫过所谓“外卖”，意思就是将外面的暗娼送进宫里来。莱因哈特想起这种事就觉得恶心，明知道如今寝宫里用的床垫都是全新的，她还是像豌豆公主一样辗转反侧，恨不得再去洗个澡，把背上好好地搓一搓。  
她是女人，和男人是不一样的，在继位的时候多方运作，才能最终坐到御座上，如果是男人，就不必如此大费周章！在宫里她也很少穿宫装，从来都是穿男式制服和长靴，连珠宝也不怎么戴。但这并不能将她的女性身份掩盖住，谁都知道，皇帝是个女孩，男式的衣服，光裸的手指手腕脖颈，不过是自欺欺人而已。

莱因哈特拐进一条小巷，走得有些快，她喘着气，呼出许多白色的热雾。皇帝此刻完全踏进红灯的海洋里了，站在这其中，反而难寻红灯的踪迹。好像最黑的地方是吊灯的正下方，莱因哈特像小牛犊一样一路冲进红灯之下，不知道下一步该往哪里去。路边点着煤油灯，她慢慢地走着，看见前方有个女人不怕冷似的坐在路灯杆边上。那女人穿着极浮艳的连衣裙，黑色的蕾丝长袖包到手腕，肩上盖着一块貂皮披肩——假的，撑死了是兔子皮，头上戴着一顶插了鸵鸟羽毛的帽子，用染料染成鲜红的羽毛长出帽檐，在寒风里丰满地颤颤地抖动。

“你是不是妓女？”罗严塔尔听到一个像冰块相撞一样的声音，他手指里夹着烟，懒洋洋地回头看一眼声音的来源。哪有人这么说话，该不会是哪里来的小孩子吧，什么也不懂就冲进红灯区里来。  
“朕……不是，我要你陪我……”莱因哈特摸了半天，从斗篷里掏出一块怀表，打开看了看时间。此刻正是十点钟，是红灯区生意最兴隆的时候。怀表上连着一根铂金的表链，她将表链摘下来递出，罗严塔尔伸手去接，银色的表链像一条蛇，慢慢在他的手心盘起：“陪我到凌晨一点钟。”

“可以，阁下。”罗严塔尔将手里的烟抛掉，红色的火星在空中划过，烟蒂在地上跳了跳，滚出一米远，躺在路边不动了。他对着漆黑的楼道一扬下巴：“上来吧。”

楼道里黑漆漆的，罗严塔尔在前面带路，一手提着裙摆，莱因哈特跟在他后面，眼睛都不知道往哪里看，紧张之下更是绷着脸，脸上一点表情也没有，哪怕是家庭教师考试，也没有这么严肃。

“您是第一次来吗？”罗严塔尔打开门，先让莱因哈特进去，再转身反锁。回头的时候却看见客人在看着那盏红色的提灯。

“这是什么？”风帽已经掉了，露出皇帝金色的头发。

“这是红灯。”他有点好笑，故意放低声音，莱因哈特显然一下就跳进了他的陷阱里，转头看着他，脸上露出小孩子似的求知神情：“用红灯的地方就是妓院。”

我正在妓院里呢！莱因哈特好像如梦初醒，那面前这个人毫无疑问就是妓女了。和玛格丽特一样的女人，可能连她也不如。这女人这么高又这么瘦，几乎和男人一样，但容貌又十分美艳，两侧眼珠的颜色不一样。罗严塔尔替她摘掉身上披着的斗篷，斗篷下是纤细的女人体型。  
这是个女孩。罗严塔尔有些惊讶，怎么会来这里？她正看着窗外，玻璃上结了一些雾，只能看见街上的昏黄的灯光。但没有关系，拿钱办事，向来如此，何况她出手那样阔绰，那根铂金链子足够让罗严塔尔一年都不开张了。

她向罗严塔尔走近，犹犹豫豫地，好像望着枪口的鹿，心跳得擂鼓一样响。这整栋房子都是租给楼凤们的，上下左右全都开了张，男人女人的声音，劣质家具摇晃着，好像连脚下的地板都微微震动起来。莱因哈特的运气一向很好，罗严塔尔很温存，是个体贴的人，屋里烧着壁炉，不太冷，他帮莱因哈特脱掉身上的衣服，塞进黑色的枕被里去，自己去洗漱了才掀开一侧的被子躺进来。接下来要怎么做呢，莱因哈特直接滚到他的怀里，将被子缠在自己身上，挡住了胸口。

罗严塔尔没有卸妆，甚至补了口红，莱因哈特赤裸地趴在他身上，手指冰冷的，勾住他的睡衣领口，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛看。有很多人这样看过罗严塔尔，男男女女，什么人都有，他们的眼神里多半带着惊异与欲望，但莱因哈特看他，却只是在看一块可供镶嵌的宝石。更详细点来说，莱因哈特本人或许对珍珠宝石不感兴趣，但皇帝将稀罕的宝物用于装点自身，从而在人群中彰显出与众不同的身份地位。她看罗严塔尔的眼神是一种冷漠而不自知的审视，并不随意潦草，却也不怎么上心。

“这个很好。”皇帝伸出洁白的手指，罗严塔尔闭上眼睛，感到玉石般冰凉的触感在眼睑上缓缓划过。皇帝的手指又尖又冷，如同一把骨质的手术刀，只要一用力，就能扎进他的眼窝里，将那粒蓝色的眼珠剜出来。

“您喜欢吗？”罗严塔尔闭着眼，“您要是喜欢，取走也不要紧。”

“那现在这就是朕的东西了。”莱因哈特的肩头从被子里露出来，发髻松了，金发蓬松地披在肩头。她习惯性地用朕来自称，但罗严塔尔并不在意。不论男女，到了床上难免说些疯话，他只当这是女客的一时疯癫：“朕要拿来镶嵌到领花上去。”

“那您要亲自动手才行。”罗严塔尔握住了她的手腕，莱因哈特一惊，身体发僵，下意识想躲，又想起自己正要和这个女人做爱，硬生生忍住了。罗严塔尔的手放到她的腿间，莱因哈特用大腿夹住他的手，罗严塔尔转了转手腕示意她松开：“如果您是来找女人的，就得这么做。”他慢条斯理地替莱因哈特手淫，莱因哈特隔着被子蹬他，脚踩在他的膝上。前额毛毛地浮起一层汗，半闭起眼睛，在橘色的床头灯下，脸上的红晕就像油画里的水果。  
“是这样吗？”莱因哈特好像神志都有点恍惚了，“我也要这样帮你吗？”  
“要让男人快乐的方法有很多。”罗严塔尔说，莱因哈特睁大了眼睛，几乎跳起来，但是罗严塔尔按住了她。“正是因为您这样的贵人不知如何取悦男人，红灯区才永远生意兴隆。”他抱住莱因哈特，皇帝的身体好像石刻一样光滑。罗严塔尔带着莱因哈特的手在自己的身上抚摸，毫无疑问这是个男人，却不知道为什么穿着女人的衣服。莱因哈特感觉自己受了欺骗，恨恨地磨着牙，并不很配合，像活鱼一样挣扎，几乎从罗严塔尔怀里滑脱。

“我要女人！”莱因哈特很不满，恨不得打电话叫警察上门。  
“谁都知道我是男人，您不会做生意吗？不知道事先问清楚？”罗严塔尔支着上身，头发落在莱因哈特脸上，被她拂开。  
“为什么还有男人在这里？”莱因哈特说。  
“大部分是女人，但也有一部分男人，我就是其中之一。”罗严塔尔很有耐心地解答，教莱因哈特做红灯区的附加题，体面人，上等人不会提到的东西，妓女是肮脏的，但那毕竟是男人的玩物。而男妓则比妓女还不如，因为他们是女人的玩具，有时候还比无能的丈夫更能让女人快乐。“如果您不想试试外面的男人，那也可以，接下来我能陪您聊天到凌晨一点，前提是您没睡着。”  
“如果朕要试呢？”莱因哈特瞪眼。  
“您不会怀孕的，而且会很舒服。”罗严塔尔说。

罗严塔尔慢慢地吻莱因哈特的嘴唇，现在应该已经快十二点了。这种楼的隔音很差，她听见隔壁传来女人的呻吟声。床头灯熄了，屋里是漆黑的。确实很不错，莱因哈特迷迷糊糊地想。他或许不止值一根铂金表链的价钱。莱因哈特用指甲抓他，扬起脸喘息，眼泪顺着脸往下流，月光将痕迹照亮，好像蠕虫爬行过后留下的足迹。

天放晴了，明亮的月光从玻璃外照进来。此时是后半夜，暧昧的红灯都已熄灭，星辰从人造光的遮蔽下显形。她穿上斗篷，在门口与罗严塔尔吻别，先吻左脸再吻右脸，最后将他拉低些，认认真真地吻了那只蓝色的眼睛。


End file.
